


¿Qué demonios es ładny?

by Stubbornescape



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Professor Stiles Stilinski, Student Derek Hale, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/pseuds/Stubbornescape
Summary: ¿Qué demonios es ładny?Por Derek Hale.Y cómo descubrió que era su palabra favorita en labios de su profesor favorito.





	1. Chapter 1

Si hace un año le hubieran preguntado a Derek si estaba interesado en aprender algún otro idioma, él hubiera dicho que no, muchas gracias. Suficiente había sido con español, francés, alemán, italiano y ruso. Ah, e inglés por supuesto, pero era su lengua materna, así que no había necesitado esfuerzo en aprenderlo.

Esa era su respuesta hasta hace dos semanas, cuando el nuevo profesor de intercambio llegó en lugar de la señorita Blake y súbitamente se interesó en el polaco.

+++

—No te había visto por aquí—dijo Derek en cuanto se recargó en la pared del pasillo afuera del auditorio, instalándose al lado de un chico castaño, un par de centímetros más bajo que él, con gafas de montura negra y un boli entre sus labios. Sí, Derek estaba seguro de nunca haberlo visto, él lo habría notado hace mucho. Tal vez no era la mejor frase para ligar que existía, pero a Derek le había funcionado en muchas ocasiones.

Los ojos tras las gafas del chico más bonito que había visto Derek se entrecerraron un poco antes sonreír socarronamente.

—¿De verdad te funciona ese truco?

Bueno, Derek no esperaba esa respuesta.

—Hasta ahora, sí.

El chico de lentes se rio.

—Tienes que mejorarlo, amigo, me parece increíble que las nuevas generaciones caigan en ese truco. — Derek frunció el ceño ante eso.

—¿Nuevas generaciones? —el chico asintió y sonrió.

—Pero si quieres, te podría enseñar un par de maneras de hacerlo bien, ładny — si Derek se quedó en shock un segundo, esperaba que el chico bonito no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Después de superar la sorpresa, Derek lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —el chico se mordió la sonrisa y suspiró.

—No eres bueno con los idiomas, ¿eh, ładny? —el ceño de Derek se profundizó tanto que le dolió. Hizo una nota mental sobre investigar ¿qué demonios era esa palabra? —Además, lo nuestro jamás funcionaría.

—¿Por qué no? —Derek inquirió con molestia, ¿quién se creía ese chico que era? Ni oportunidad le había dado de conocerlo.

La puerta del auditorio se abrió en ese momento.

—No creo que te vayan mayores— el chico le guiñó un ojo antes de separarse de la pared y caminar al auditorio con el resto de los estudiantes.

Derek se quedó veinte segundos viéndolo desaparecer en el mar de cuerpos antes de decidir ir tras él. En cuanto entró al auditorio, miró a todos lados, tratando de encontrar la chaqueta de mezclilla y las gafas negras que el chico llevaba. Recorrió la vista por toda la parte inferior del auditorio sin resultados, iba a subir las escaleras para revisar el segundo piso cuando el rector apareció en el estrado y probó el micrófono. No tuvo más opción que sentarse en la última fila.

Derek definitivamente se perdió el discurso del rector Finstock, él estaba más interesado en encontrar a cierto chico bonito y con aires de grandeza en los idiomas. Su atención solo se dirigió al estrado cuando vio a dicho chico aparecer por un costado y caminar hacia Finstock. Repentinamente interesado en la razón de la asamblea.

—…agradecemos la presencia del profesor Stilinski este semestre como el nuevo profesor de idioma— estrecharon sus manos y Derek pudo ver perfectamente la sonrisa en el rostro del profesor.

—Yo estoy más agradecido por su invitación.

Que detengan el mundo, ¿Derek había flirteado con un profesor?

Esperen, ¿qué edad tenía Stilinski para que le dijera que no le iban mayores?

Bueno, en eso tenía razón, nunca le había gustado alguien mayor que él, pero Stilinski se veía demasiado joven para ser profesor, a lo mucho, Derek pensaba que tenía veintidós años.

Al parecer se había equivocado.

O a lo mejor sí era así de joven y era uno de esos genios que terminaban la escuela antes y podían tener doctorados a los veintiuno.

O tal vez solo se conservaba demasiado bien.

Fuera cual fuera la edad de Stilinski, Derek fue el primero en inscribirse a las clases de polaco.

Definitivamente, ese idioma le gustaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Wadine.

Derek buscó en cada libro en polaco que pudo encontrar en internet, lo escribió en el traductor de Google, hojeó los libros de la lista que Stiles (a Derek no le sorprendió su nombre, ya que era de Polonia) había dado al principio de las clases.

Wadine.

Así sonaba la palabra que Stiles le decía cada vez que se quedaban a solas, ya sea por una pregunta que Derek hacía al final de la clase -si era para quedarse con su profesor durante unos minutos más completamente a solas, nadie debía saberlo- o bien cuando se lo llegaba a encontrar en el pasillo y él, amablemente, lo saludaba.

Wadine.

Derek gimió de frustración y dejó caer la cabeza en el escritorio de la biblioteca. Realmente, Derek se preguntaba cómo podía Stiles hablar el inglés tan bien. Su acento no era notorio para nada.

Derek no podía hablar ninguno de los idiomas que sabía sin demostrar que no eran su lengua materna, siempre los acompañaba de un pequeño acento demasiado americano.

Cuando dieron las nueve de la noche y él seguía en su investigación sobre la extraña palabra, tecleó en el buscador: ¿qué demonios es wadine? En polaco.

Derek abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver la traducción literal de la palabra.

Stiles no podía estarlo llamando Wanda, ¿o sí?

Tal vez Wanda era la forma polaca de decir Derek.

Negó con la cabeza y se frotó los ojos antes de cerrar la laptop. Tendría que preguntarle directamente a Stilinski que era wadine.

 

+

 

 

—Exijo que me digas que rayos es wadine— Derek entró en el despacho del profesor de intercambio sin siquiera tocar.

Stiles lo miró con confusión y molestia.

—¿Wadine? —repitió él con sus bonitos labios saboreando la palabra, Stiles frunció el ceño— no es una palabra que conozca. Y por favor, a la próxima toca la puerta, tal vez no sepas que este lugar es privado, es mi oficina— Stiles no sonaba realmente molesto, la sonrisa en su rostro podía asegurarlo.

—Por supuesto que sabes lo que significa, siempre que tienes oportunidad me llamas así— Derek ignoró por completo el comentario sobre la privacidad mientras el entendimiento se materializó en los ojos de Stiles.

—Lo que tú quieres decir es ładny que a tus neófitos oídos acerca del polaco se escucha como wadine— Stiles tomó un post it y escribió en el, después de disimular su sonrisa, le tendió el pequeño papel azul con forma de nube.

Derek lo miró con detenimiento, tratando de recordar las listas con palabras básicas que Stiles le dio hace dos semanas. Estaba seguro de haberlo leído.

—¿Qué significa? —musitó, viendo como su profesor enarcaba una ceja hacia él y lo miraba con desaprobación. Stiles llevó una mano a su pecho y bufó.

—Me lastimas, Derek— en ese momento, Derek se dio cuenta de que le gustaba su nombre en labios de Stiles, pero, por alguna razón, prefería que le dijera wadny, o como sea que se pronunciara eso en polaco— llevamos dos clases sobre adjetivos en polaco y tu no recuerdas que es ładny— Stiles negó con la cabeza— ¿Acaso tu atención esta en otro lado durante las sesiones, ładny?

Oh, eso era un golpe bajo.

—Sí, generalmente está tratando de entender cómo demonios se pronuncian todas esas palabras que tú dices fluidamente.

—¿Generalmente?

Derek asintió con una sonrisa.

—La otra parte esta tratando de no asaltar tu bonita boca.

La sorpresa y el sonrojo de Stiles hubiera sido gratificante si Derek no hubiera estado tan avergonzado. ¿De verdad había dicho lo que hacía la mayor parte del tiempo siempre que veía a Stiles?

Oh, él estaba tan jodido, pero no se iba a echar atrás justo ahora.

Stiles se removió en su asiento, incómodo. Al final, él seguía siendo su maestro y Derek el alumno.

Oh dios, Derek acababa de echar a perder todo. Stiles podría irse o solicitar el cambio de Derek a cualquier otro idioma, cualquier cosa para no resultar afectado por el enamoramiento de un alumno hacia él. Seguramente, lidiaba un montón con ese tipo de situaciones, Stiles era demasiado bonito para su propio bien.

—Yo… —comenzó Derek, sin saber donde meterse. ¿La tierra podía abrirse justo ahora y enviarlo a China? Ahí, dijera lo que dijera, pocos le entenderían.

Stiles se puso de pie y se mordió el labio antes de susurrar.

—Investiga qué significa ładny y hablaremos.

Derek tragó con fuerza, asintió con la cabeza y retrocedió hacia la puerta hasta que su espalda chocó con el pomo.  
Stiles le dio una mirada que él no pudo descifrar antes de que el rojo en su rostro se intensificara, resaltando los lunares esparcidos en sus mejillas y cuello, que se perdían en el interior de su playera y que Derek se moría por descubrir y contar. Porque sabía que tenía que tener más.

+

Derek miró con asombro hacia el diccionario en polaco. Bonito, ładny significaba bonito.

Si Derek casi corrió hasta el despacho de Stiles y se detuvo en la puerta tratando de recuperar el aliento… a la mierda, bien podía decir que era una urgencia por su tarea.

La sonrisa que Stiles le dio al abrir la puerta -en esa ocasión, Derek si llamó- no tenía precio.

—Así que… bonito— dijo Derek en cuanto cerró y caminó frente a Stiles, obligándolo a retroceder hasta una pared— nunca nadie había dicho que soy bonito. Guapo, atractivo, hermoso, sí; pero no bonito.

—Me alegra ser el primero en hacerlo— Derek se tomó la libertad de colocar sus manos en la cadera de Stiles, apretando un poco cuando el profesor no se movió un ápice, sintiendo la firme dureza de sus músculos justo ahí— eres todo eso que me dijiste, pero también bonito— Stiles se hizo hacia adelante y rozó su nariz con la de Derek— mucho, lo más bonito que haya visto en mi vida— Derek sonrió con satisfacción, él pensaba lo mismo de Stiles.

—A propósito, ¿qué edad tienes?

_Bonita forma de matar el momento, Hale._

Stiles se rio y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, recargándose en los libros perfectamente acomodados ahí. Derek se perdió un segundo en la forma en la que su manzana de Adán se movía con la vibración de su risa. Derek quería morder y lamerlo justo ahí.

—No es algo que necesites saber por ahora— dijo el profesor cuando se recuperó de la risa, antes de volver a acercarse a él y dejar un beso en su cuello.

Había algo que Derek sí necesitaba y era besar esos labios que lo llamaban desde la primera vez que lo vio. Derek lo necesitaba y lo haría tanto como Stiles se lo permitiera.


	3. Chapter 3

Si Derek era sincero consigo mismo, nunca pensó que estaría en una relación con su maestro. Y por supuesto, jamás pensó que pasaría tanto tiempo en el departamento de éste, comiendo, charlando, jugando videojuegos, incluso estudiando y teniendo mucho sexo, muchísimo, muchas rondas en muchas diferentes posiciones. 

Stiles era… era una persona curiosa. Derek jamás había conocido a alguien como él. Era una bomba de energía andante, un buen oyente, un profesor excelente y un amante incansable. En serio, a veces Derek tenía que pedirle un respiro porque Stiles siempre estaba listo para más cuando tenían poco de haber terminado. 

Y todo eso era increíble, era una relación… ¿bonita? La que tenían. Se complementaban el uno al otro y, aunque a veces peleaban porque Stiles dejaba fuera de lugar el control remoto siempre o porque Derek movía los tarros de la despensa que Stiles tan escrupulosamente acomodaba, se reconciliaban de la mejor manera. A veces discutían porque Derek siempre dejaba para el final del día el lavar los trastes, ya que: Stiles, soy estudiante y mejor lo hago en la noche y no pierdo tiempo; o bien, a Derek no le gustaba que Stiles dejara la colada para el fin de semana. 

A pesar de todo ello, habían hallado una armonía en sus rutinas en solo ocho meses de estar juntos. Derek no recordaba el momento en que su cepillo de dientes apareció en el apartamento de Stiles o, cuando fue que su profesor le dejó un cajón de la encimera para sus cosas. Cuando fue el momento en el que empezó a mudarse con él. 

Y por todo ello era tan doloroso tener que guardarse sus manos para sí mismo cuando lo único que quería hacer era rozar la mejilla de Stiles mientras explicaba algo en clase o reclamarles a sus compañeros cuando se comían a su novio con la mirada o ver a Stiles caminando por el campus mientras Derek moría por alcanzarlo, tomar su mano y darle un beso para demostrarle a todos que Stiles ya estaba con alguien. 

Derek moría por decirle a alguien que su novio era polaco, era maestro y era la persona más increíble que había conocido. A Derek le llevó dos meses descubrir el verdadero nombre de Stiles -que era impronunciable, porque a pesar de que sus estudios en polaco iban muy bien y, cómo no si tenía clases particulares, aún era un verdadero reto pronunciarlo bien, por lo que generalmente solo le decía Stiles-, lo hizo un día en que vio uno de sus archivos y la etiqueta rezaba: Mieczysław Stilinski. Derek quería decirle a alguien que el nombre de su novio era impronunciable. 

Derek solo quería decir que Stiles era su novio y punto. Pero a Derek aun le faltaba un año para terminar sus estudios y Stiles tendría que regresar para el final del ciclo a Polonia. El intercambio solo duraba un año. Y ninguno de los podía hacer su relación pública aún porque a Stiles le costaría su trabajo y a Derek… bueno, lo más que podrían hacerle era suspenderlo. El que más tenía por perder era Stiles y, aún así, estaba en esa relación con Derek. 

Derek prefería no pensar demasiado en ello, él elegía disfrutar de lo que tenían ahora y el momento que estaban viviendo. 

+++

Scott se removió incómodo en su asiento, observando como su amigo observaba con adoración a su profesor y, por supuesto que había notado las miraditas que Stiles le daba a Derek. Esos dos se traían algo, no era solo cosas de miradas y comentarios mordaces cargados de dobles intenciones. 

Era más que un simple flirteo y Scott lo sabía bien. Apretó en un puño su mano cuando observó al profesor polaco poner una mano sobre el hombro de Derek, agacharse a su lado y explicarle cómo se pronunciaba: skracać sobie drogę*, demasiado cerca de su oído. 

¿Cómo se suponía que debía tomarse el hecho de que su amigo y, chico que le gustaba, tenía algo con su profesor? 

Scott había notado todo ese tiempo que Derek pasaba fuera de clase en el despacho de Stiles ”estudiando” y había contado todas esas veces en que iba a su dormitorio a visitarlo y Derek solo no estaba. Incluso había conseguido la llave que el portero del edificio tenía, para ingresar a su cuarto y ver qúe le sucedía a Derek. Imaginen su sospresa al darse cuenta de que la mayoría de cosas de Derek ya ni siquiera estaban ahí. No había cepillo de dientes en el baño, ni su shampoo, sus cajones estaban casi vacíos y la cama estaba intacta. Incluso había un ligerisima capa de polvo en su escritorio, donde ya tampoco estaban sus libros. 

No sabía donde se estaba quedando Derek, pero podía hacerse una idea. 

+

—Lydia— llamó Scott en cuanto su amiga pelirroja salió de su clase de métodos numéricos. Lydia le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo y comenzaron a andar hacia la cafetería— ¿sabes qué sucede si un alumno tiene una relación con un profesor? 

Lydia lo miró con una ceja enarcada y sorpresa mal disimulada. 

—¿Tienes una relación con un profesor? —siempre tan directa. 

—¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no. 

—¿Entonces? — Scott se encogió de hombros. 

—Tengo la sospecha de que alguien que conozco lo hace. 

Lydia se detuvo y lo miró con la cabeza ladeada. 

—¿Planeas reportarlo? — Scott agachó la mirada, sintiéndose como un cacharro apaleado— porque si lo haces y no es cierto meterás a esas personas en muchos problemas. 

—¿Y si lo es? ¿Y si tienen una relación? 

—Es decisión de ellos, Scott, creo que no deberías interferir. 

Scott se animó a levantar la mirada, viendo la sonrisa que Lydia le daba, debatiéndose entre lo que era correcto y lo que no. 

—Para que se estén arriesgando a tener una relación siendo profesor y alumno… eso es quererse. 

Lydia tenía razón, pero ¿qué pasaba con lo mucho que Scott quería a Derek? 

+

Scott había decidido no decir nada, decidió no interferir en la relación de Derek y Stiles… y es por ello por lo que ahora se preguntaba ¿qué demonios había hecho? 

¿Cómo terminó enviando ese correo a la oficina del rector?  
Lo último que recordaba era estar en el estacionamiento de la plaza a la que había ido con Erica, Allison y Boyd… Allison había olvidado su chaqueta en el coche y él amablemente se ofreció a ir por ella, jamás esperó encontrarse a su profesor y a Derek dándose el lote junto al coche de Derek. 

En ese momento Scott solo pudo ver rojo y ahora se encontraba frente a su computadora, con un email enviado desde la cuenta de la universidad y que difícilmente rastrearían hacia él. 

Cuando Scott pudo ver con claridad, sin lágrimas estorbando en sus ojos, releyó todo lo que había escrito y ya había sido enviado. 

“El profesor Stiles Stilinski y Derek Hale mantienen una relación, conociendo ambos las estrictas reglas de esta universidad” 

En la parte superior decía: su correo ha sido enviado correctamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, lo sé, pero ¿qué es la vida sin tantito drama?
> 
> *Acortar el camino.


	4. Chapter 4

_“Alguien te amará, pero ese alguien no soy yo”_

Derek no estaba seguro de por qué lo llamaron a la oficina del rector, él no había hecho nada malo últimamente, sus notas iban perfectamente bien, su rendimiento en el equipo de beisbol era impecable y no se había peleado con alguien en más de un año.

Entonces, ¿por qué lo estaban llamando?

Derek sintió su estómago caer al suelo cuando entró y vio a Stiles sentado en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

—Señor Hale, por favor siéntese.

Derek trató de aparentar calmar, a pesar de que sentía el sudor frío correr por su columna.

—¿Qué sucede? —se enorgulleció de que su voz no se rompiera al hablar. Derek estaba aterrado, pero no podía demostrarlo. Se dio cuenta de que Stiles también lo estaba, lo notaba en el rebotar de su pie que intentaba no fuera tan rápido para no llamar la atención.

Stiles estaba nervioso.

—Llegó un correo informándonos acerca de una violación a las reglas de la universidad, una relación entre profesor- alumno.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros? — preguntó Stiles. Finstock le dio una mirada plana.

—Que al parecer ustedes son quienes han infringido esa regla.

Derek trató de mostrarse sorprendido.

—Y bien, ¿lo han hecho? ¿mantienen ustedes dos una relación?

—No— dijeron al unísono. Derek rogaba porque no hubiera sonado desesperado.

Finstock asintió y anotó algo en su computadora.

—Profesor Stilinski, usted ha tenido un desempeño impecable durante sus clases, todos sus alumnos han hecho comentarios buenos sobre usted en la última evaluación sobre los maestros.

Stiles asintió con rigidez.

—Y señor Hale, usted es uno de los mejores alumnos que esta universidad tiene justo ahora, me alegra haber aclarado este malentendido ya que algo como esto podría afectarlos profundamente.

—Lo sé, créame— respondió Stiles con seriedad. A Derek no le gustó el tono con el que lo dijo.

—Eso es todo, pueden irse.

Ambos asintieron y se pusieron en pie. El primero en salir fue Derek que caminó hasta las escaleras de emergencia y volteó una vez sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que Stiles lo seguía.

Stiles no lo hizo. Él se fue por la salida principal.

Derek trató de enterrar el malestar que su estómago sentía.

+  
Para cuando llegó a casa, al departamento que compartía con Stiles, éste lo esperaba sentado en la tumbona en el balcón, con un cigarrillo entre los labios y el cabello apuntando en todas direcciones, como si hubiera pasado demasiadas veces sus manos por él, gesto que había aprendido Derek que hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

—¿Cómo se enteraron? — inquirió el profesor. Derek se mordió el labio.

—No tengo idea, Sti.

El chico soltó una risa histérica.

—Sabes que nos estarán vigilando, ¿verdad? No nos pudo haber creído tan fácilmente —Derek asintió, pero por la posición en que Stiles se encontraba no podía verlo, por lo que habló.

—Sí, lo sé— Derek tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, sabiendo a donde los llevaría esta conversación.

—De cualquier forma, yo tengo que irme en mes y medio— Stiles suspiró— así que esto solo hizo que lo adelantáramos.

Derek se movió hacia Stiles, quedando frente a él y se hincó para estar a su altura.

—No tenemos que adelantar nada, seremos cuidadosos y…

—No Derek, no hay manera de que siga arriesgando tu futuro en esta universidad.

—¿Mi… futuro? ¿Y qué demonios hay sobre TÚ carrera?

Stiles negó con la cabeza y sonrió pequeño.

—Valió la pena por conocerte.

—Entonces— Derek tomó las manos de Stiles entre las suyas— ¿se terminó?

Stiles asintió mientras susurraba:

—Sí.

 

+++

 

Esa no era la manera en la que Stiles planeaba pasar su último mes en Estados Unidos. Él planeaba pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo que pudiera con su novio, viendo series, ayudándole a mejorar su pronunciación, acostándose hasta tarde y despertando con el cuerpo de Derek siendo su almohada.

Stiles no había podido dormir correctamente desde que Derek se había llevado sus cosas esa noche, ese fatídico día que el rector recibió el correo. Se había acostumbrado al calor que proporcionaba a su cama y el color que le daba a sus días. Amaba la rutina que habían hecho, los días en que uno salía quince minutos antes que el otro para no llegar al mismo tiempo a la universidad, los besos robados en un salón de clases vacío. La sonrisa adormilada que Derek le daba al despertar y los besos con boca cerrada por la mañana.

Stiles lo extrañaba y era aún peor cuando todavía lo tenía al alcance de su mano. Como coloquialmente decían, estaban del mismo lado del charco.

¿Qué pasaría cuando Stiles regresara a Polonia?

Tal vez esto había sido lo mejor, tal vez así ya no lo extrañaría tanto cuando regresara a su país.

Tal vez… pero él hubiera preferido mil veces pasar su último mes en América con Derek a su lado, que no se lo hubieran arrebatado con esa facilidad.

Tal vez Stiles había sido tonto por dejarlo ir tan fácilmente, pero no podía arriesgarse a que le comprobaran a Derek su relación.

+

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Scott? —fue lo que Lydia le preguntó el día que corría el rumor de que Stilinski se acostaba con un alumno.

Scott solo negó con la cabeza y se apresuró a llegar a su clase de idioma. Se quedó sin aliento cuando vio entrar a Derek al lugar.

Derek se veía miserable y todo era culpa suya.

Scott lo sabía y se lo repetía. Había visto las ojeras bajo los ojos de Derek y también había notado lo pálido que estaba el profesor de polaco, haciendo evidentes tan bien sus ojeras. Podía ver las miradas de anhelo que ambos se dirigían antes de darse cuenta de que lo estaban haciendo y desviaban su atención a otro lado.

Era agonizante para Scott ver a Derek en su dormitorio, tratando de recuperar la rutina que tenía antes de su relación con Stiles. era doloroso cuando Derek le decía: ahora no, debo estudiar, cuando antes pasaban horas jugando videojuegos o platicando sobre cualquier cosa. Sabía que difícilmente Derek lo vería algún día como algo más que un simple amigo, pero con pasar el rato le era suficiente a Scott. Ahora, ni eso tenía.

Scott había cometido un error. Lo sabía y la culpa lo estaba comiendo vivo. Había separado a dos personas que realmente se querían y ¿por qué? Por sus estúpidos celos, aun sabiendo que nunca tendría posibilidad, él siempre lo había sabido, solo que nunca quiso hacerle caso.

Tenía que arreglarlo, debía haber alguna manera, pero primero hablaría con Derek.

+

—¿Qué demonios Scott? —exclamó Derek en cuanto Scott le confesó que fue él quien mandó el correo al rector.

—No sé que me pasó Derek, me enojé muchísimo cuando los vi juntos y yo…

—¡¿Y por eso debías arruinar mi relación?! Tenía algo bueno con él, Scott, algo increíble y tu solo… solo… ¡solo lo arruinaste porque quisiste!

—Yo no… no quería— esto estaba yendo terriblemente mal.

—No querías ¿qué? ¿Acaso pensabas que lo dejarían estar una vez que la sospecha estaba instalada? ¿No querías que mi relación con Stiles se terminara? ¡¿Qué es lo que no querías, Scott?!

Derek le estaba gritando en medio de su habitación, con los puños apretados a ambos lados de su cuerpo y la furia en sus ojos eran como llamas de fuego que querían alcanzar a Scott.

Scott no tenía manera de justificar lo que había hecho y lo sabía, también sabía que Derek no lo perdonaría.

—Solo quería que no estuvieras con él, Derek. Llevo queriéndote desde que te conozco— susurró y lamió su labio inferior para evitar que temblara.

—¿Me quieres? Y, separándome de quien amo, ¿me lo planeas demostrar?

—¿Lo amas?

—Como nunca lo haré con nadie más— respondió con sinceridad.

Scott pudo sentir como algo se rompía dentro de él, la esperanza que había mantenido pegada a él con kilos y kilos de pegamento (metafóricamente hablando, por supuesto) ahora se caía a pedazos.

Nunca había tenido oportunidad y la posibilidad de seguir siendo amigos ahora se había escapado por la ventana.  
—Lo arreglaré Derek, juro que lo haré.

Derek soltó una risa seca, sin gracia y que le erizó el cabello de la nuca.

—No hay forma de arreglarlo, Scott— su nombre lo dijo como si fuera algo asqueroso— no puedes reponer la reputación de un profesor.

Scott miró al suelo, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas de frustración.

—Por favor, vete— dijo con firmeza Derek— solo, vete.

—Derek yo…

—Por favor Scott— Derek lo miró, Scott se rompió un poco más al ver la profunda tristeza en sus ojos multicolores— vete.

—Tienes que saber que lo hice pensando…— Derek no lo dejó terminar.

—Alguien te amará Scott, pero ese alguien no soy yo. Ahora por favor, vete, déjame solo.

Scott asintió, se limpió las lágrimas con enojo y salió de la habitación de Derek.

“Alguien te amará Scott, pero ese alguien no soy yo.”

Decir que le dolió sería un eufemismo.

+

—¿Que usted hizo qué? —inquirió Finstock después de su explicación.

—Envié ese correo pensando que no lo tomarían en serio.

—Quiere decir, ¿pensó que lo consideraríamos una broma? Oh jovencito, está muy equivocado, aquí tomamos acusaciones como esa demasiado en serio, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando McCall, al enviar eso?

—Creo que no estaba pensando— respondió con sinceridad. Finstock lo miró con sorpresa.

—Eso puedo asegurarlo— Finstock se pasó una mano por el cabello— lo que hizo fue algo que no se puede pasar por alto y tendrá su penalización correspondiente— Scott asintió— mientras tanto, tengo que llamar al profesor Stilinski y al señor Hale para pedir una disculpa, así como a la universidad de Polonia.

Scott se sintió aun más culpable.  
—No le aseguro que esto se quedo en solo una suspensión, señor McCall, lo que hizo fue muy grave.

—Lo sé— murmuró— y lo aceptaré.

Finstock suspiró y lo miró decepcionado.

—Puede retirarse.

Scott se puso en pie y salió tan rápido como pudo de ahí.

Sabía que tal vez había arruinado por completo la relación de Derek, pero, por lo menos, esperaba haber podido arreglar la reputación de ambos, tanto en esta universidad como la de origen de Stiles.


	5. Chapter 5

 Después de que suspendieran a Scott por un año completo tras confesar que él había hecho una “broma” a expensas de Derek y el profesor de intercambio, Derek había decidido hablar con Stiles. No podía dejar que regresara a Polonia sin hablar antes.  

Ese día, descubrió que hablar estaba sobrevalorado.  

Derek no se mudó de regresó al departamento de Stiles, no tenía mucho caso ahora que solo quedaban dos semanas para que el ciclo terminara, pero si pasaban la mayor cantidad de tiempo juntos que podían, tratando de reponer el mes que habían perdido a causa de los celos de quien él consideraba su amigo.

 Derek no sabía si algún día podría perdonar a Scott, pero agradecía lo último que había hecho para tratar de arreglar la posición de Stiles en la universidad.  

Tal vez en algún momento podría volver a verlo como un amigo, pero por ahora, teniendo a Stiles con él de nuevo, no se preocuparía por nada más.  

+

 El trabajo final para la clase de idioma era un ensayo acerca de una frase o palabra que les causara demasiado conflicto, tanto para aprender como para pronunciar, debían explicar la razón de que fuera complicado así como lo que ellos comprendieron de ella.

 Derek no lo pensó demasiado cuando Stiles dejó la asignación.  

—Así que— comenzó Derek cuando el resto de la clase salió del salón y se acercó a cerrar la puerta con seguro— ¿ese ensayo solo lo verás tú?  

—Si— respondió el profesor mientras se sentaba en el borde del escritorio— nadie más que yo, ¿por qué? 

—Curiosidad— respondió antes de colocarse entre las piernas de Stiles y besarlo hasta que se mareó.  

+

  _¿Qué demonios es_ _ładny?_

_Por Derek Hale._

_Y cómo descubrió que era su palabra favorita en labios de su profesor favorito._  

Stiles se ruborizó solo al leer el título. Su curiosidad picaba y regresó su atención al escrito de su novio.

  _Bonito no debería ser una palabra complicada en ningún idioma, bonito es una palabra que utilizamos tan comúnmente que a veces ya ni siquiera le damos el significado que tenía originalmente, así que debe preguntarse ¿por qué la escogí?_ _La escogí porque fue la palabra que más tardé en encontrar su significado, comprender el por qué mi novio me decía de esa manera. Realmente es una palabra que yo nunca habría usado para definirme a mí mismo, bonito no es tan fuerte como atractivo o guapo, ni de lejos, pero es más sincero, más creíble._

_Es una realidad dicha con veracidad._

_Sin segundas intenciones, solo una declaración de que algo te gusta mucho y le das la expresión más real que puedas encontrar._

_Si alguien me preguntara que considero yo bonito respondería sin dudar: mi novio, la jodida forma en que habla con fluidez tanto el inglés como el polaco y el ruso, la forma en la que sonríe cuando me ve, la manera en que sus ojos se iluminan cuando ve algo que le gusta._ _Eso, eso es bonito._

_Si alguien me preguntará, diría que_ _ładny_ _no solo es la palabra que más me costó comprender si no, que es mi palabra favorita en labios de mi profesor favorito._ _Porque resulta que mi profesor favorito también es mi novio._

_No estoy muy seguro de que esto sea siquiera un ensayo, pero fue lo que me pareció correcto hacer._

_PD: no, no estoy esperando obtener un sobresaliente con esto._

_PD2: ich liebe dich._  

Eso no era un ensayo, eso era una maldita confesión.

Stiles metió al buscador la segunda nota del final de Derek. Era alemán.

Significaba: te amo.   

 

+++  

Para nadie fue una sorpresa que Stiles pidiera su cambio a la universidad del este cuando terminó su año de intercambio.

No hubo sorpresa cuando pidió su plaza permanente como profesor en la universidad después de que Derek terminara su carrera y se mudaran juntos.

 Para nadie fue una sorpresa la boda de Derek y Stiles.  

No fue sorprendente que ambos recitaran sus votos en polaco.

 No fue sorprendente que aun después de tanto tiempo juntos Stiles le dijera a Derek ładny y Derek lo llamara kochanie*.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Amor mío. 
> 
>  
> 
> ¿Comentarios? ¿Opiniones? Anything?


End file.
